


HTML On The Archive

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Category: Original Work
Genre: AO3 Html, HTML, HTML on the Archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: Essentially, I write on a mobile device and therefore have to use HTML instead of rich text. I decided to conduct an experiment and these were the results.If you're having trouble with formatting, this might help...?[For HTML basics, click "About" on the hotbar up ^ there, then "FAQ" and find your way from there)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	HTML On The Archive

Normal Text Here  
___

For this result please use the tag a

For this result please use the tag ins

For this result please use the tag u  
___

**For this result please use the tag b**

For this result please use the tag dt

 **For this result please use strong**  
___

For this result please use the tag cite

_For this result please use the tag em_

_For this result please use the tag i_  
___

`For this result please use the tag code`

`For ths result please use the tag kbd`
    
    
    For this result please use the tag pre

For this result please use the tag samp

`For this result please use the tag tt`  
___

~~For this result please use the tag del~~

~~For this result please use the tag s~~

~~For this result please use the tag strike~~  
___

Normal Text HereFor this result please use the tag small

Normal Text HereFor this result please use the tag sub

Normal Text HereFor this result please use the tag sup  
___

For this result please use the tag big  
___

> For this result  
>  please use the tag blockquote

___

For this result please use the tag center

___ 

    For this result  
please use the tag dd
  
___

# For this result please use the tag h1

## For this result please use the tag h2

### For this result please use the tag h3

#### For this result please use the tag h4

##### For this result please use the tag h5

###### For this result please use the tag h6

___

  1. For this result
  2. Please use
  3. The tag ol
  4. Plus li



___

  * For this result
  * Please use
  * The tag ul
  * Plus li



___

For a divider-- hr < hr / > minus the slaces between < and h, / and >

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes my attempt at being helpful :)


End file.
